


Five Things Rodney Has Stolen From the Lab

by RavenclawProngs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Rodney Has Stolen From the Lab

_Simpson’s lip-gloss_

It’s pink and strawberry-scented and John very carefully never asks were he got it but he was grateful anyway. John didn’t actually _say_ “thank you” but he gave Rodney a blowjob, followed by a strawberry-and-semen-flavored kiss and now Rodney can’t even be around fake-strawberry-anything without getting hard. John’s lips aren’t chapped anymore, though, so Rodney refuses to be embarrassed by how turned on he gets when John kisses him with slightly too-shiny lips.

 

_pens_

His own keep disappearing and the pens in the lab all look the same anyway, so he consoles himself with the thought that they’re really _his_ pens and he’s just reclaiming lost property.

 

_Zelenka’s first cup of coffee_

It’s easy, really—the man is never fully awake before his first injection of caffeine. Radek seems to get up to speed faster for having to chase Rodney round the lab, cussing him out using Czech Rodney understands just enough to never use in polite company. Rodney used to be deader in the mornings than Radek’s ever been but John and sleepy good-morning kisses have been making him a morning person lately. Radek’s never going to tell him he suspects this to be the case and just pretends not to notice how happy Radek’s preferred blend of coffee makes Rodney.

 

_Kavanaugh’s lavender Post-Its_

Really, that color of Post-It is just asking for humiliation and ridicule; Rodney’s doing him a favor when you look at it right. He uses the disturbingly colored things to leave cryptic messages and puzzles for John and pretends they’re unconnected to the extra sessions in the armory and the gym that John insists on. When Elizabeth notices John’s drawer of pastel-colored notes bearing Rodney’s clear handwriting she pretends not to notice.

 

_a kiss_

John brought him a roast beef (well, beef-like) sandwich, salt-and-vinegar potato chips and a bottle of the dark ale the Athosians brewed (which he was never, ever admitting might be, possibly, as good as Canadian beer). Even though that’s Rodney’s favorite lunch, John looks surprised when Rodney presses a quick kiss to his mouth in thanks as he takes the tray.

It isn’t until later that night, after John has spent the day helping him with his lab work and maintenance rounds and, later, serving him a nice dinner Rodney hadn’t known he could cook (followed by a truly excellent chocolate cake) that Rodney made the proper connection. Perhaps sitting up in the middle of John’s slow, methodical blowjob and saying “Oh! It’s my birthday, isn’t it?” isn’t the smartest move he’s ever made but the affectionate smile John gives him and the accompanying wet lick are totally worth the humiliation of forgetting his own birthday.


End file.
